The widespread use of computers has made available a vast amount of information to consumers. When a consumer embarks on an ordinary shopping trip, or a special trip to make a large purchase, the consumer can make more intelligent choices if he or she is assisted by relevant information. However, such information can be cumbersome to obtain in a simple manner, and the consumer often does not know in advance what information they need or which products they will find interesting at the store.
The invention facilitates intelligent shopping by making useful information readily available to consumers within the store premise.